The invention hereindescribed relates generally to a dunnage-creating machine such as a cushioning conversion machine for producing a dunnage product from sheet-like stock material supplied, for example, in roll form and, more particularly, to an improved modular construction of such machine which enables, among other things, the provision of a low cost machine for low volume users.
In the process of shipping an item from one location to another, a protective packaging material is typically placed in the shipping case, or box, to fill any voids and/or to cushion the item during the shipping process. Some conventional protective packaging materials are plastic foam peanuts and plastic bubble pack. While these conventional plastic materials seem to perform adequately as cushioning products, they are not without disadvantages. Perhaps the most serious drawback of plastic bubble. wrap and/or plastic foam peanuts is their effect on our environment. Quite simply, these plastic packaging materials are not biodegradable and thus they cannot avoid further multiplying our planet""s already critical waste disposal problems. The non-biodegradability of these packaging materials has become increasingly important in light of many industries adopting more progressive policies in terms of environmental responsibility.
The foregoing and other disadvantages of conventional plastic packaging materials have made paper protective packaging material a very popular alternative. Paper is biodegradable, recyclable and renewable, making it an environmentally responsible choice for conscientious industries. Furthermore, paper protective dunnage material is particularly advantageous for use with particle-sensitive merchandise, as its clean dust-free surface is resistant to static cling.
While paper in sheet form could possibly be used as a protective packaging material, it is usually preferable to convert the sheets of paper into a pad-like or other relatively low density dunnage product. This conversion may be accomplished by a cushioning conversion machine, such as those disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,968,291 and 5,123,889. The therein disclosed cushioning conversion machines convert sheet-like stock material, such as paper in multi-ply form, into a pad-like dunnage product having longitudinally extending pillow-like portions that are connected together along a stitched central portion of the product. The stock material preferably consists of three superimposed webs or layers of biodegradable, recyclable and reusable thirty-pound Kraft paper rolled onto a hollow cylindrical tube. A thirty-inch wide roll of this paper, which is approximately 450 feet long, will weigh about 35 pounds and will provide cushioning equal to approximately four fifteen cubic foot bags of plastic foam peanuts while at the same time requiring less than one-thirtieth the storage space.
Specifically, these machines convert the stock material into a continuous unconnected strip having lateral pillow-like portions separated by a thin central band. This strip is connected or coined along the central band to form a coined strip which is cut into sections of a desired length. The cut sections each include lateral pillow-like portions separated by a thin central band and provide an excellent relatively low density pad-like product which may be used in place of conventional plastic protective packaging material.
The several embodiments of machines shown in the aforesaid patents and other commonly assigned patents and applications have achieved considerable commercial success. Nevertheless, environmental and other concerns generally create a continuing need for further improvements in such machines. Also, there appears to be a specific need for similar machines which can be economically used to produce the same pad as such earlier machines in low volume situations, e.g., a machine that is cost competitive with prior art low volume dunnage practices such as loose fill dispensed from an overhead bag or manually crumpled paper from a roll or newsprint. Additionally or alternatively, a specific need exists for more lighter and portable machines, as well as improvements more generally providing for improved performance, lower cost, easier maintenance and repair, etc.
The present invention provides a novel dunnage-creating machine and related methodology characterized by various features including, inter alia, a modular construction for flexible usage, easier access to interior components, and a low cost cutting assembly including a unitized blade assembly, a manually powered feeding and cutting mechanism, a new form of shaping and forming assembly, and an interlock mechanism. The features of the invention may be individually or collectively used in dunnage-creating machines of various types, although they lend themselves particularly to the provision of relatively lightweight and portable machines which can be economically used to produce the same pad as the above mentioned earlier machines in low volume situations, including in particular a machine that is cost competitive with prior art low volume dunnage practices such as loose fill dispensed from an overhead bag or manually crumpled paper from a roll or newsprint. Various aspects of the invention are hereinafter summarized and more fully described below.
According to one aspect of the invention, a cushioning conversion machine for converting sheet-like material into a relatively low density cushioning. dunnage product comprises first and second units having separate housings. The first unit includes in the housing thereof a shaping member over which the sheet-like stock material is drawn to form the stock material into a three-dimensional shape. The second unit includes in the housing thereof a feed mechanism for drawing the stock material over the shaping member of the first unit. The housings of the first and second units respectively have an outlet opening and an inlet opening relatively positionable with respect to one another to provide a pathway for transfer of the sheet-like material from the first unit to the second unit.
In a preferred embodiment, the first and second units may be arranged in plural relative positional relationships, and the housings thereof may be detachably interconnected. The housings of the first and second units may have respective coplanar bottom supports for resting atop a support surface, or in an alternative arrangement one of the first and second units may be supported by wheels for movement towards and away from the other unit. In the latter case, cooperative guide members on the housings of the first and second units may be provided for relatively positioning the first and second units when brought together. In either case, the first and second units may be oriented vertically, horizontally or otherwise. The second unit may include a frame and an outer shell enclosing the frame, the latter including an exit chute for guided and constrained passage of the dunnage product out of the second unit.
As is also preferred, a manually releasable connection is provided between said first and second units, as in the form of a slip fit connection. The slip fit connection holds the units together against separation in a longitudinal direction while permitting separation in a transverse direction. The slip fit connection includes a flange on one of the units and a slot on the other of the units for slidably receiving the flange, and preferably a manually releasable locking device, such as a thumb screw or the like, is provided to lock the units together against separation in said transverse direction.
According to another aspect of the invention, a cushioning conversion machine for converting sheet-like material into a relatively low density cushioning dunnage product comprises a shaping member over which the sheet-like stock material is drawn to form the stock material into a three-dimensional shape, a feed mechanism for drawing the stock material over the shaping member, and an outer shell forming interiorly thereof a converging chute cooperative with the shaping member to roll the edges of the stock material to form lateral pillow-like portions. The shell includes a base portion and a removable cover portion, and preferably, the shaping member is carried by the removable cover.
In a preferred embodiment, adapted for use with stock material having multiple plies, the base portion of the outer shell has laterally spaced apart side walls, and a plurality of separator members are mounted to and extend between the side walls for use in separating the plies of the multi-ply stock material. The cover may be hingedly connected to the base portion for swinging movement between open and closed positions, or the cover may be removably secured to the base portion as by latches or the like. The base portion of the shell preferably has planar bottom supports for resting atop a support surface and as is preferred, the base portion and cover are plastic moldings.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a cushioning conversion machine for converting sheet-like material into a relatively low density cushioning dunnage product comprises a shaping member over which the sheet-like stock material is drawn to form the stock material into a three-dimensional shape, a feed mechanism for drawing the stock material over the shaping member, and a cutting assembly for cutting the cushioning dunnage product into cut sections. The cutting assembly includes a blade assembly and an operator assembly for operating the blade assembly. The blade assembly includes a guide frame and a pair of relatively movable blades mounted on the guide frame for relative movement towards and away from one another, and the guide frame is removably mounted to the machine independently of the operator assembly whereby the blade assembly can be removed without having to remove the operator assembly.
In a preferred embodiment, the operator assembly includes a handle member movable in a first direction to move the blades together and in a second direction to move the blades apart. The operator assembly further includes at least one slotted crank connected to the handle for rotation in opposite directions in response to movement of the handle in the first and second directions, respectively, The blades include at least one moving blade mounted on the guide frame for movement towards and away from the other blade, and a pin is connected to the moving blade and engaged in a slot in the slotted crank for movement of the moving blade in response to rotation of the slotted crank. The slot in the slotted crank is open ended to permit removal of the pin in a direction parallel to the slot when the blade assembly is removed from the machine. The slotted crank is connected to a crank shaft and the handle is connectable to the crank shaft at any one of plural mounting positions.
As is preferred, the handle is movable in said second direction to a feed position at which said blades are relatively moved apart sufficiently to permit passage of the dunnage product therebetween and in said first direction to a cut complete position sufficient to cut the dunnage product to form a cut piece. The feed mechanism includes at least one rotatable member for engaging and advancing the stock material, a drive motor for driving the rotatable member, and a control member operatively connected to the drive motor for controlling energization and de-energization of the drive motor. The control member is functionally related to the handle such that movement of the handle in the second direction to the feed position effects energization of the drive motor and movement of the handle in the first direction effects de-energization of the drive motor.
The invention also provides a blade assembly for use in a cushioning conversion machine to cut a continuous strip of dunnage into separate pieces. The blade assembly comprises a guide frame and a pair of blades mounted for relative movement on the guide frame. The guide frame includes a moving blade carriage and a guide for guiding transverse movement of the moving blade carriage, and the moving blade carriage includes, preferably at each end thereof, a cam pin engageable in a slot of a slotted crank and cooperative therewith to effect movement of the moving blade carriage in response to movement of the slotted crank.
The invention also provides a stitching assembly adapted for use in a cushioning conversion machine which converts sheet-like material into a relatively low density cushioning dunnage product. The stitching assembly comprises a frame, a pair of shafts mounted to the frame with at least one of the shafts being movable transversely towards and away from the other shaft, a pair of rotatable, toothed-wheel gear members carried for rotation of the shafts and adapted to be disposed in meshed condition for coining the sheet-like biasing means operative on the one shaft for urging the shaft and the gear member carried thereon towards the other shaft and gear member resiliently to hold the gear members in meshed relationship with the sheet-like material therebetween. The spring biasing means includes a tie member extending transversely with respect to the one shaft and being anchored at one end to a fixed support on the frame, an adjustable stop on the tie member and adjustable along the length thereof towards and away from the one shaft, and a spring member interposed between the one shaft and adjustable stop for resiliently biasing the one shaft towards the other shaft.
In a preferred embodiment, the one shaft has an aperture through which the tie member extends, and the spring member includes a coil spring supported on the tie member. Preferably, a pair of spring biasing means are provided at opposite ends of the one shaft, the frame includes laterally spaced apart side members between which the shafts extend, and the tie members of the pair of spring biasing means are anchored to the frame by laterally spaced apart brackets affixed to the side members, respectively.
According to still another embodiment of the invention, a cushioning conversion machine for converting sheet-like material into a relatively low density cushioning dunnage product comprises a shaping member over which the sheet-like stock material is drawn to form the stock material into a three-dimensional shape, and a feed mechanism for drawing the stock material over the shaping member of the first unit, the feed mechanism including at least one rotatable member for engaging and advancing the stock material, and an operator member mounted for reciprocating movement and operatively connected to the rotatable member to rotate the one rotatable member during movement of the operator member from a first position to a second position and not during return movement of the operator member from the second position to the first position.
In a preferred embodiment, a one-way clutch device connects the rotatable member to the operator member that preferably includes a handle mounted for back and forth swinging movement. Integrated into this arrangement is a cutting assembly for cutting the cushioning dunnage product into cut sections, the cutting assembly including a pair of relatively movable blades. The operator member is movable from the first position away from the second position to a third position to move the blades together and from the third position to the second position to move the blades apart. A first gear is connected to the one rotatable member and a second gear is connected to the operator member, this second gear having a toothed segment for meshing with the first gear during movement of the operator between the first and second positions and an untoothed segment for passing over the teeth of the first gear during movement of the operator member between the first and third positions. A one-way clutch device preferably connects the first gear to the rotatable member.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a cushioning conversion machine for converting sheet-like material into a relatively low density cushioning dunnage product comprises a shaping member over which the sheet-like stock material is drawn to form the stock material into a three-dimensional shape, a feed mechanism for drawing the stock material over the shaping member, a converging chute cooperative with the shaping member to roll the edges of the stock material to form lateral pillow-like portions, and a forming member having a U-shape with a first leg attached to a top wall of the chute and a second leg extending into the chute generally parallel with a bottom wall of the chute. In a preferred embodiment, the base of the U-shape forming member is curved and merges tangentially with the second leg forwardly of the converging chute. The forming member may also be of uniform width, and an adjustment device may be provided for adjusting the spacing between the second leg and the bottom wall of the converging chute. The adjustment device preferably is connected between the first and second legs. As is also preferred, top and bottom walls of the converging chute are generally planar and the converging chute has outwardly bowed side walls extending between the top and bottom walls. The second leg of the forming member preferably extends to a point adjacent the outlet opening of the converging chute.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided in combination a cushioning conversion machine for converting sheet-like material into a relatively low density cushioning dunnage product and a stand for holding the machine upright. The stand comprises a vertical support to which the machine is mounted and a base extending in opposite directions from the vertical support for resting atop a horizontal surface. The base includes laterally spaced apart supports for supporting the ends of a holder for a roll of stock material. In a preferred embodiment, the vertical support and base are interconnected by. telescoping members, the telescoping members being interengaged with a slip fit whereby the base can be easily separated from the vertical support without disassembly of the machine from the support. Preferably the base is formed by a pair of laterally spaced apart feet each connected to the vertical support by telescoping members, the telescoping members being interengaged with a slip fit whereby the foot can be easily separated from the vertical support, and each foot including a respective one of the laterally spaced apart supports.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided in combination a cushioning conversion machine for converting sheet-like material into a relatively low density cushioning dunnage product, and a support for holding the machine, the machine and support having cooperating hooks and catches which hold the machine to the support. In a preferred embodiment, the hooks and catches, which may include mating pegs and keyholes, are disengagable upon relative movement of the machine and support in a first direction for removal of the machine from the stand, and a releasable locking device is provided to prevent such relative movement of the machine and support. The releasable locking device preferably is manually releasable without the aid of a tool.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment, the support comprises a frame to which the machine is mounted and a base for resting atop a horizontal surface. The base includes laterally spaced apart support members for supporting the ends of a holder for a roll of stock material. The base may be connected to the frame by sliding telescoping members which permit removal of the base from the frame and its replacement by a hanger including laterally spaced apart supports for supporting the ends of a holder for a roll of stock material, whereby the machine can be supported, for example, atop a table in a horizontal orientation, preferably with the frame being equipped with non-skid devices such as suction cups for holding the frame to the table top.
In connection with a preferred embodiment of the machine including the aforesaid feed and shaping units each having separate housings, the hooks and catches include a first hook and catch for holding the first unit to the support and a second hook and catch for holding the second unit to the support. Preferably, the first hook and catch include a transversely extending hanger on the first unit and a transversely extending frame member of the support. As will be seen, the machine may be hung from the support in cantilever-like manner by the cooperating hooks and catches and, more particularly, the first and second units may be hung from the support in cantilever-like manner by the first hook and catch and second hook and catch, respectively.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a cushioning conversion machine for converting sheet-like material into a relatively low density cushioning dunnage product comprises a former through which the sheet-like stock material is advanced to form the stock material into a three-dimensional shape; a feed mechanism for advancing the stock material through the former; a cutting assembly for cutting the cushioning dunnage product into cut sections, the cutting assembly including at least one blade movable from a first position that permits advancement of the stock material through a cutting zone to a second position for cutting the cushioning dunnage product in the cutting zone; and a stop member movable between an enabling position which permits movement of the blade from the first position to the second position and a disabling position which prevents movement of the blade from the first position to the second position. In a preferred embodiment, the cutting assembly includes an actuator member operatively connected to the one blade such that movement of the actuator member from a third position to a fourth position in a blade actuating direction moves the blade from the first position to the second position, and the stop member is mounted in the machine for movement between an ambush position which permits movement of the actuator member from the third position to the fourth position and an interference position which blocks movement of the actuator member from the third position to the fourth position. As is preferred, the stop member includes a pin mounted in the machine for axial movement between the enabling and disabling positions and the pin is biased toward the enabling position. Plural stop surfaces are spaced apart along the axis of the pin, and the pin has a transaxially extending abutment surface selectively engageable with the stop surfaces for defining plural axially displaced positions of the pin, with at least one of the positions corresponding to the enabling position of the stop member and another of the positions corresponding to the disabling position of the stop member.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a cushioning conversion machine for converting sheet-like material into a-relatively low density cushioning dunnage product comprises a former through which the sheet-like stock material is advanced to form the stock material into a three-dimensional shape; a feed mechanism for advancing the stock material through the former; a blade assembly for cutting the cushioning dunnage product into cut sections, the blade assembly including at least one movable blade for cutting the cushioning dunnage product; and an operator assembly. The operator assembly includes a pair of cranks operatively engaging opposite ends of the blade assembly such that rotation of the cranks effects movement of the one movable blade, and a handle having opposite ends each operatively connected to a respective one of the cranks for rotating the cranks upon movement of the handle. At least one end of the handle is adjustable relative to the respective crank whereby the operator assembly can be aligned with the blade assembly. In a preferred embodiment, each end of the handle is rotationally adjustable relative to the respective crank. More particularly, the cranks are secured to respective axially aligned pivot shafts for rotation therewith. The handle has at each end thereof a mount for attachment to a hub on a respective pivot shaft, and at least one fastener is used for securing the mount-to the hub, the fastener passing through an aperture in one of the mount and hub, and the aperture being circumferentially elongated relative to the axis of the respective pivot shaft to provide for rotational adjustment of the handle relative to the crank.
According to still another aspect of the invention, a cushioning conversion machine for converting sheet-like material into a relatively low density cushioning dunnage product comprises first and second units having separate housings each containing respective assemblies cooperative to convert the sheet-like material into a relatively low density, three dimensional cushioning dunnage product, the housings of the first and second units respectively having an outlet opening and an inlet opening relatively positionable with respect to one another to provide a pathway for transfer of the sheet-like material from the first unit to the second unit, and wherein the first and second units have a slip fit connection between the first and second units, the slip fit connection holding the units together against separation in a longitudinal direction while permitting separation in a transverse direction. In a preferred embodiment, the slip fit connection includes a flange on one of the units and a slot on the other of the units for slidably receiving the flange. Preferably, the other of the units includes a back plate and an outer shell having a back wall forming the slot with the back plate.
According to a still further aspect of the invention, A cushioning conversion machine for converting sheet-like material into a relatively low density cushioning dunnage product is provided with a shell enclosing a shaping assembly through which the sheet-like material is passed for forming into a three-dimensional shape. The shell has a back wall and opposite side walls forming with respective corners of the shell with the back wall. Stock supports are secured to the shell at the corners, the stock supports having lower and upper end portions, the lower portions being laterally spaced apart to support therebetween a supply of the sheet-like material, and the upper portions being generally L-shape with the legs of the L being secured respectively to the back wall and respective side wall. In a preferred embodiment, the lower portion of each stock support includes an upwardly opening slot for receiving the end of a holder for a roll of the sheet-like material.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is provided in combination, a cushioning conversion machine for converting sheet-like material into a relatively low density cushioning dunnage product and a stand for holding the machine upright. The machine and stand have a major transverse plane passing through the center of gravity of the machine and stand, and the stand has a bottom surface for resting atop a horizontal surface and defining therewith a support plane. The stand also includes at least one roller upwardly offset from the support plane and horizontally offset from the transverse plane, and there is provided a pivot for engaging the horizontal surface to form a fulcrum about which the machine and base may be rocked in the direction of the horizontal offset of the one roller. The roller is so positioned to engage the horizontal support surface before the center of gravity of the machine and stand has been rotated 20xc2x0 beyond a vertical plane intersecting the fulcrum point, whereby upon engagement of the roller with the horizontal surface the machine and stand may be rolled along the horizontal surface. In a preferred embodiment, the roller is so positioned to engage the horizontal support surface before the center of gravity of the machine and stand has been rotated 10xc2x0 beyond the vertical plane. A bumper may be provided for engaging the horizontal support surface to prevent the machine and stand from being rotated more than a predetermined amount after the roller has engaged the horizontal support surface. Preferably there also is provided a handle proximate the upper end of the machine for facilitating tilting of the machine and subsequent rolling of the machine along the horizontal surface.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a cushioning conversion machine for converting sheet-like material into a relatively low density cushioning dunnage product, comprising a shaping assembly which forms the stock material into a three-dimensional shape, and a feed assembly for feeding the stock material through the shaping assembly, the feed assembly including a motor, an energy storage device for storing power, and a circuit for selectively supplying power from the energy storage device to the motor for energizing the motor. In a preferred embodiment, the motor is an electrical motor and the energy storage device is a battery carried on support structure for the shaping assembly and motor. Preferably, the support structure, such as a stand, includes wheels for rolling of the machine over a floor surface.
The foregoing and other features of the invention are hereinafter fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims, the following description and the annexed drawings setting forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention, these being indicative, however, of but a few of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed.